The first major objective of this research is to purify and examine properties of newly discovered glycogen synthase kinases. These new kinases are not the classical cyclic AMP-dependent protein kinase and their properties will be compared with the cyclic AMP-dependent enzyme. The second major objective of this research is to determine the physiological significance of the cyclic AMP-dependent glycogen synthase kinases. An attempt will be made to determine how these enzymes are regulated in vivo. The third major objective of this research is to purify two forms of glycogen synthase from the cortex and medulla of the kidney, i.e., synthase I and synthase D. After the enzymes are available in purified form, the physical and kinetic properties of the enzyme will be characterized. Those properties of the enzyme which may be important in the regulation of renal glycogen synthesis will be emphasized. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Reimann, E.M. and K.K. Schlender (1976) Multiple forms of synthase kinase. Isolation of forms which are independent of cyclic AMP. J. Cyclic Nucleotide Res., in press. Schlender, K.K. and E.M. Reimann (1976) Glycogen synthase kinases: Occurrence of forms which are independent of cyclic AMP. Am. Soc. Biol. Chem. San Francisco meeting (in press, abstract).